


What Else Do You Expect from The Man Who Came Up with Club JLI?

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, First Time, Free Use, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Ted starts questioning his sexuality, but he thinks no one will be romantically interested in him because of how he looks. Because this is Ted, he ends up offering himself up as Free Use at a Villain Bar.Luckily a member of JLAnt is there. Also luckily, it isn't G'nort.
Relationships: Ted Kord/Catalyst (DCU), Ted Kord/Paul Booker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 5





	What Else Do You Expect from The Man Who Came Up with Club JLI?

**Author's Note:**

> Facts: I chose a villain bar instead of making Ted Free Use for the JLI because I don't want Ray or Ted to be fucked by Bruce.

Ted wrapped himself up tighter in his blue windbreaker and pulled his newsboy cap down even further, he didn’t like lying to the team, but he also didn’t want them to know where he was right now. With his team’s luck, it would turn out that Black Hand was working at the club, and then he’d probably try to start a fight, and then it would be all over the news by tomorrow. For now, though, he could make at least some attempt at hiding his identity. 

The building he picked looks a little bit dingy; to be specific, it was the Dark Side, a bar for supervillains that Ted definitely, definitely shouldn’t have been going to. Well, in costume, it would have been dangerous, but every single person he’d talked to said they treated the civilians that serviced them well. Tonight, Ted was a civilian. 

He arrived at the side door, and the bouncer that was stood there gave him a once over. “Bit on the thick side, but I suppose some people like ’em like that.” 

Cheeks burning, Ted stepped inside; the rules were that he had to be naked the entire time and that if any villain wanted him, they could have him. Condoms and bareback were both welcome, as was pissing inside the servicer, but conversely, all of the patrons had to be tested for STDs, and if they failed, they weren’t allowed to partake. He found a changing room and stashed all of his clothes in there. 

By the time he entered the main part of the bar, the first patrons had started to filter in. Ted recognized a few of them: there was Sonar, who he was going to carefully avoid in case he started laughing, Major Disaster, who owed Ted money, then there was Catalyst, who was one of Ted’s own villains... maybe he should rethink starting with Sonar. 

Catalyst gripped his arm, tugging him closer. “Where are you going, mon ami? Don’t you know I can do anything I want to you?” 

Ted swallowed, reminding himself that Catalyst didn’t know that he was Blue Beetle and that all he wanted right now was a good time. “Sorry,” he gave a weak grin, “first time. What do you want me to do?” 

That was probably the wrong thing to say, as every other villain in the bar’s heads swiveled around to face him. Getting a newbie gave them the chance to have fun, to completely break a person down, and overload them with pleasure. 

“He’s mine for now,” Catalyst addressed them all, his French accent heavy, “for now, mon amoureux, why don’t you put your pretty mouth to use.” 

He tugged down his costume just enough to free his cock, and Ted dropped to his knees, attempting to take it into his mouth, but it was a little difficult. 

He hadn’t been lying about it being his first time; he’d... never been with a man before. Recently, well... since meeting Booster, he’d been questioning his sexuality a lot more, but it wasn’t like it was limited to Booster. He’d been having... those thoughts about Scott, about J’onn, about Captain Traitor for a while, and for some unknown reason... about Max. Maybe he just had bad taste. 

But the thing was, looking like he did, he couldn’t expect anyone to be interested in him romantically, to want to wake up every single morning and see his face. The most he could hope for was that someone would want to use his body for one night. 

He managed to get about halfway down the cock in his hands, which was long and thin, before it bumped up against his gag reflex. Ted choked around it, panicking a little when the villain’s hands gripped the back of his head and began to push him even further down. Eventually, it had started to slip down his throat, and he was still gagging around it. 

“You should try to suck around me a little, makes it feel better,” Catalyst informed him, and Ted tried to follow the instructions, hollowing his cheeks a little and slurping loudly. Several people in the bar were beginning to rub themselves through their costumes in preparation for their turn with the newbie. 

It wasn’t enough for Catalyst, though, since he’d stopped holding Ted in place and had moved on to fucking his throat. Beetle’s lips smacked against the skin at the base of his cock over and over and over again, his throat spasming around the cock the entire time until he finally felt the thick sticky liquid flood into his mouth and into his throat. 

Finally, he let go, and Ted collapsed onto the floor, coughing up most of the cum. He was supposed to drink it down, that was one of the rules, and he could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

A hand clamped down on his shoulder. “You have to be gentle with people on their first time,” a familiar voice growled at Catalyst; it was the guy who owed Ted money! “I’ll show you how it’s done.” 

Panic bubbled up inside Beetle again, because his throat hurt, and he didn’t think that he would be able to take something down there again without being sick. “I might throw up on your shoes,” he whispered. 

The villain tilted his head. “I’ll take your ass then. If that’s okay with you.” 

That thought was a little scary; what if he was lying about being gentle, but then fucked into Ted savagely? Then tomorrow, he wouldn’t be able to sit down, and Max would ask if he was okay, and J’onn would subtly scan his mind, and then J’onn would _know_ , and Ted didn’t know what he would do if J’onn knew. But now Major Disaster was looking at him with concern, and this was his only chance to find out what it was like, and... 

He needed to calm down. 

“Please be gentle,” Beetle finally managed, realizing how pathetic that sounded. Major Disaster didn’t have much of a rep; people generally saw him as useless, but him doing this for Ted would probably lower his standing even more. 

Luckily, the older man wasn’t looking at him like he was an idiot. “You should lie down on this table. Generally, I’d want you to ride me, but if you’re really that inexperienced, it might be too deep.” 

The redhead followed the instruction, draping himself over the table. 

“Bito, the lube,” he heard Major Disaster say, followed by someone slapping a bottle into his hand. 

“Will you hurry? I need to take a leak.” Sonar complained. 

Maj’ grumbled. “He knows the phrase ‘take a leak,’ but if you ask where your money is, he asks you to repeat your question in Modoran.” The bottle of lube was slammed onto the table next to Ted. “Not this one, okay, Sonar, you can go in the alley behind the bar.” 

A cold, slicked up finger rubbed against his hole, and Ted took a sharp intake of breath. It was a strange sensation, one that he’d never felt before, and he was starting to think that maybe he should have just fingered himself in his room rather than doing anything drastic. 

The finger slipped in, pushing in until the second knuckle was inside, and wiggling it a little. 

“You gotta relax a little,” the villain growled, “you’re panicking, and you’re squeezing down like a vice.” 

Ted closed his eyes, willing himself to relax, and after a while, Major Disaster managed to get two fingers inside him. It was easier going after that, as a third finger, and then a fourth, were slipped inside him, and Beetle found that at that point, most of the pain was gone and he was just left enjoying the sensation. 

“Probably ready,” the gruff voice spoke again, “can I fuck you?” 

“Huh?” Ted must have been zoning out a little, just enjoying the sensations. “Oh yes, please, please fuck me.” 

The cock that pressed against his hole was much thicker than the one he’d just had in his mouth, and Ted braced himself for a rough time, but apparently, the amount of preparation he’d just received allowed it to slip inside easily. He could feel a slight stretch, but it was pleasant, not painful. 

Then the older man started to move, slowly, not the rough fucking that Ted had expected when he first came up with this idea, but the large cock was still slowly brushing against the redhead’s prostate with every thrust. 

He knew that he must have made an ugly picture, making little mewling noises, since too much pleasure was flooding through his body for him to properly beg for more, and drooling onto the table slightly. Whining, he spread his legs even further, hoping that would get him fucked deeper. 

The older man chuckled, speeding up his pace. One particularly hard thrust was a dead-on hit against his prostate, and Ted moaned loudly in response. 

Someone, who Ted didn’t recognize, walked over. “His mouth is free, Paul. Stop hogging the slut.” 

“Beat it, Neal,” Maj’ grunted, not even slowing his thrusts for a minute, “unless you want to take it outside.” 

“No going outside!” Ted said desperately, moving his hips backward to meet every thrust in, “please, I just need- I need- Oh!” 

He felt Disaster’s breath against his ear as he came. “Now, what is one of Max’s precious pets doing in a place like this?”


End file.
